In a treatment of diabetes, an improvement of life-style such as diet and exercise is important but insulin or oral antidiabetic agents have been used to gain more sufficient effect. Biguanide and sulfonylurea derivatives have been used as antidiabetic agents so far, and recently, suger absorption inhibitory agents, insulin enhancing agents, and insulin-secretion stimulants have been developed.
However, sulfonylurea agents cause severe and prolonged hypoglycemia as side effect and biguanide agents also cause fatal lactic acid acidosis. Furthermore, suger absorption inhibitory agents are weakly blood glucose lowering effect and it is reported that insulin enhancing agents cause severe hepatitis. As in the present, oral antidiabetic agents which are used at present, have several defects such as the side effects. In this circumstance more safety and effective agents are desired.
The object of the present invention is the provision of the novel isoquinuclidine derivatives which have an blood glucose lowering activities, or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts using as therapeutic and preventive agents of diabetes or diabetic complications, and the production method, further a pharmaceutical composition containing these isoquinuclidine derivatives or the salts as active ingredients.